Frost Giants
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Loki, Jotunheim | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jotunheim | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 20' to 30' | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = Grey | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = The giants are basically humanoid in appearance and color, although they tend toward the Neanderthal-like in body an bone structure. | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Jotunheim | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Journey into Mystery #112 | HistoryText = Overview Of all the races of giants, the foremost enemies of the Asgardians are the Frost Giants. They were once ruled by Laufey until he was slain by Odin. His replacement was Urgard-Loki has ruled Jotunheim ever since. The direct descendants of the first giant, Ymir, the Frost giants live in the area of Jotunheim whose climate resembles that of Earth's polar regions. Temperatures in this area never rise above the freezing point of water. The frost giants can exist comfortably at frigid temperatures but are highly vulnerable to heat. Although they can withstand the normal temperatures to be found in Asgard and in the temperate regions of Midgard, intense heat causes them to shrink in size rapidly, as if they were melting. Long exposure to cold will eventually cause them to grow back to their previous size. The Frost Giants' powers are strongest in their own realm of Jotunheim, presumably due at least in part to the frigid climate of much of the realm. Asgard/Jotun War Odin, the King of Asgard, marched his forces into Jotunheim to battle Laufey and the Giants. Odin faced down Laufey and destroyed his war club, prompting Laufey to brandish a sword. A sprawling battle between the two forces ensued. The battle ended with Odin using Mjolnir to crush Laufey's skull. Odin discovered a baby, Laufey's son Loki, amongst the wreckage, and made the decision to raise him as his own son. Laufey had kept Loki hidden as he was ashamed that Loki had been born a runt. Retcon It was later retconned Laufey and Loki are later identified at as Frost Giants, not Storm Giants as first depicted. Hyborian Age Frost Giants existed on Midgard during the Hyborian Age. World War II Jack Frost of the Liberty Legion battled with Alies during World War II. His past was a mystery, even to Jack Frost himself. So far as he can recall he has always lived in the arctic. When he encountered Thor in the modern era, Thor told Jack Frost a tale about a Frost Giant who was drawfish in size by giant standards that fled Asgard to live on Midgard. The Nazis awaken a sleeping Frost Giant guardian when they were searching for the Hammer of Skirn. Modern Age New Mutants Loki transported the New Mutants to different areas of the Nine Worlds. Wolfsbane ended up in a forest glade where she finds herself being attacked by three Frost Giants, but she is saved by Hrimhari. The Frost Giants attacked Nornheim, and kidnapped Queen Karnilla. Balder the Brave and Agnar went rescue her. Balder snuck his way into the castle of Utgard-Loki. But he was caught and forced to fight Hagen, who is armed with the Sword of Frey. Loki is payed a visit to the shrunken Frost Giants of Utgard-Loki. He told them of his plan to render Thor helpless. Loki creates a potion and prepares to unleash it on Asgard. ... Loki sent a group Frost Giants to Midgard as a distraction for Thor while Utgard-Loki in Jotunheim planned to attack Asgard. ... ... ... ... Thermal Man Odin summoned Thor to fight an invasion of Frost Giants, but Thor ignored this to help Midgard. The Thermal Man on Midgard is sent to fight the Frost Giants and send them back to Jotunheim. Thor traveled to Jotunheim to deal with the Frost Giant; Thrym. Hulk The Hulk and the Pantheon travel to Jotunheim and battle the Frost Giants; Siingard and Tuurgid the Unbeatable ... X-Force X-Force are transported to Jotunheim, where they are confronted by a group of Frost Giants, however they are able to escape. Sunspot, Danielle Moonstar and Meltdown came across Skadi as she was tending to Aragorn 's injuries. She reacted with surprise to their powers since she had never encountered Mortal's before. She surrendered Aragorn to them. Avengers The Avengers battled a horde of Frost Giants along with other creatures from the Nine Realms. Destruction Thor went to the Three Norns and destroys the Loom of the Fates, thus cutting off Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, possibly destroying them. This also destroys Yggdrasil and ends all the lives of those who dwell in Asgard and all the other Nine Worlds including Jotunheim, except Midgard. But in time the realm was restored. ... Forced Perspective Balder went hunting for Frost Giants. Reign of Blood Thor battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim with hope of stopping the 23rd cycle of Ragnarök. Slaughtering Hrimhari's Pack Frost Giants killed Hrimhari's pack, during the fall of Asgard, but he was reborn on Midgard. When united with Wolfbane they were attacked by three of the Frost Giants who slaughtered Hrimhari's pack. At first they fled, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decided they could no longer run and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne fainted due to unknown causes, Thor's Attack on Jotunheim In hopes of restoring peace in the Nine Realms Thor and and army of Asgardians invade Jotunheim to crush the Frost Giant rebellion. Fear Itself Congress of Worlds The Frost Giants appointed a representative for the Congress of Worlds known as "I of the Storms... Of the Jotuns". ... ... Valkyrior ... S.H.I.E.L.D. search for Uru Dr. Bruce Banner working for S.H.I.E.L.D. built a portal to Jotunheim in search of the Asgardian metal Uru, but due to the unstable nature of the portal they ends up in the past. They are greated by Thor from the past who helped them when they were attacked by Frost Giants. But during the fight Banner became the Hulk and was able somehow pick Mjolnir. But in truth it was just Thor summoning it back and brought the Hulk along for the ride. When the team try to escape back to Earth through the portal they are attacked by the Frost Giants. Who try to squeeze through the portal to Earth. They are forced to close it trapping the team on Jotunheim. Trapped in the alien world the team wait for the portal to open again, when it does they are attacked by Frost Giants. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought back the invading forces and with the help of Thor they are returned home. League of Realms Oggy of Jotunheim joined the League of Realms with hope to stop Malekith the Accursed. The team headed to Jotunheim, where once again the League has caught up to Malekith and his army. During the battle, Malekith killed Oggy. And before the League can respond, they realize where they are. They are no longer in the lands of the Mountain Giants, but are now in Frost Giant territory. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith is currently out of reach of the League of Realms despite being only a few feet away. Enraged, the others have to hold Thor back and get through to him that they cannot risk war with Jotunheim at the moment. After digging a grave for Oggy, Thor left. Roxxon an Energy company led by Dario Agger from Midgard traveled to Jotunheim to retrieve the skull of Laufey. Thunderbolts The Thunderbolts where on a mission to kill Doctor Strange, but where transported to Jotunheim where they battle a group of Frost Giants. Punisher takes out one with a gun shot to the head. Loki: Agent of Asgard ... Resurrecting Laufey Malekith the Accursed traveled to Utgardhall to meet with Skrymir the leader of the Frost Giants. The two brokered a deal between their two realms. He informed the Frost Giant about a mortal from Midgard recovering Laufeys Skull. He sends a group of Frost Giants to assist Malekith With Laufey's skull recovered they began the magical process to resurrect their king. ... Winter Soldier ... The Wolverines Fang of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard attacked the Wolverines, defeating them he took Daken to Jotunheum. He took him to face a Frost Giant, but Daken had lost his healing factor. Fang retorts that his loss of his healing factor didn't seem to stop him and reveals that he had been seeing Logan every year and had talked about him and how Logan admired people like Beast, Iron Fist, and Daredevil. Daken then reminds him that they both had arms, while he didn't and says that he didn't want to face the Frost Giant, but Fang doesn't listen and issues a challenge against him. Fang then goes over to the Frost Giant and tells him that Daken is his father, which enrages it and starts attacking him.Later on, Daken is trapped within a cave and threatens to kill Fang. He then asks Fang why was he doing this if he knows that he didn't kill Logan, to which Fang replied that he already knew and tells Daken to get himself out of the situation just like what Logan would've done. Daken then engages the Frost Giant in combat and gains the upper hand against the Frost Giant and almost kills it, until Fang interfered and saved its life. Fang asks why he wanted to kill him, to which Daken angrily replied that he was not his father. Fang hands him a beer and uses his energy powers to restore Daken's lost arm temporarily because according to Fang, he doesn't believe in redemption and sends Daken back to the Changeling, while taking Sabretooth with him. The War of Realms Loki traveled through Jotunheim with is newly resurrected father to Bloodcycle Canyon. The two argued throughout the journey, Laufey challenged his son to travel through the canyon and survive and he would support him joining the Dark Council. Loki completes the challlenge using only his words causing the Frost Giants to kill themselves. Allowing Loki onto the Dark Council. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Jotuns of this reality are a blue-skinned race with red eyes that stand at about 10' in height. As with their Earth-616 counterparts they have a profound tolerance for cold. They have also demonstrated the ability to spontaneously shape crude objects from ice, a talent often employed to create rudimentary crushing, or impaling weapons. This race was once a war-faring race, under the leadership of Laufey, that led numerous attacks on the people of Earth until the Asgardians opposed them. They were eventually forced back to Jotunheim and defeated there. Odin granted them mercy however, and confiscated the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also took with him the abandoned Jotun baby Loki, who grew up as a son to Odin. In the centuries that followed, Loki found out the truth of his parentage and tricked Laufey into assassinating Odin. Laufey was double-crossed and killed as part of a plan to curry favor with Odin, whereupon Loki attempted to annihilate the Jotuns by destroying their realm. This plan was foiled by the intervention of Loki's brother, Thor and while many Jotuns were killed in the incident, the race as a whole were spared. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) ... Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) On Earth-8096; long ago the Dark Elves sent Surtur to their realm where he was defeated by Odin. They then sent glaciers over to Svartalfheim and destroyed all life there. The Sword of Surtur was lost there but found by Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three. They used to kill two Frost Giants which sparked a war. Thor eventually stopped the war by giving back the sword. Frost Giants would regularly attack Asgard, but were always beaten back by the Asgardians in an endless cycle. During World War II the Red Skull summoned Asgardian creatures to Earth and began summoning a Frost Giant, but was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Loki later convinced them that the Asgardians will attack them causing the Frost Giants to attack Asgard when Odin is on the verge of his Odinsleep. Thor defeated them all. Amora, the Enchantress sent the Hulk to Jotunheim during the attack on the Avengers Mansion. When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Ant-Man and Wasp were transported to Jotunheim. .He fought the Frost Giants with an Axe, while Wasp was unconscious. He nearly won until Ymir had opened the Casket of Ancient Winters on him causing him to freeze. Before Ymir could strike Lady Sif and her Valkyries swooped in and rescued them. The Frost Giants helped Loki battle the Avengers and the combined forces of the Nine Realms. Marvel's Avengers Assemble (Earth-12041) A Frost Giant attacked a museum and Spider-Man and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees fight it until Thor defeated it. When they go to Asgard, they find out that the Frost Giants and Loki have taken over. Using the weapons forged by Eitri, Spider-Man's team and Thor managed to defeat the Frost Giants. A group of Frost Giants teamed up with Ulik and his Rock Trolls. They were summoned by Loki to be part of Doctor Octopus's experiment with the Venom Symbiote. They go on a rampage trhoughout New York until they are defeated by the Avengers, Spider-Man and his team. Laufey led the Frost Giants in a plot to take over the Nine Worlds. But they are stopped by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Thor when they tried to release Ymir. Thor then fired his lightning which shattered Ymir as Laufey retreated back to Jotunheim. Leader back in time to the Viking Age and changes history becoming the All-Father, using his new powers he creates an army of gamma-powered Frost Giants. Thor and Zarda battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Jolnir is the son of a Light Elf mother and a Frost Giant father.On Midgard he is known as Santa Claus. ... Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (Earth-91119) The Frost Giants are sent to fight Thor. The Frost Giants are featured villains in the Online Game. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Earth-8107) Iceman is rescued in Jotunheim by Zerona, a Frost Giant who has fallen in love with him. What If Thor was the Herald of Galactus? Earth-717 When Loki took possession of power in Asgard to the death of Odin, he used the Frost Giants as his allies to control the Asgardians that led to the downfall of the realm. Asgard with Loki and the Frost Giants was finally devoured by Galactus immediately after the Asgardian were persuaded by Thor to move on Midgard. Avengers Next (Earth-982) ... Marvel's Avengers Assemble (Earth-12131) The Frost Giants are featured villains in the game. Marvel Heroes (video game) (Earth-TRN258) The Frost Giants are featured villains in game. What If? (Earth-841047) Loki instead of Thor received Mjolnir and battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim. What If? Age of Ultron (Earth-23223) ... Marvel Adventures (Earth-20051) .... Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) (Earth-9411) ... | Habitat = Jotunheim, the home of the frost giants, is an extremely cold and desolate place. | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = At least some frost giants have the power to create magical illusions. Utgard-Loki is a master of the sorcery of the frost giants. His powers to create illusions are greater than those of other know frost giants. He can cause the weather of Jotunheim to grow even more frigid. He once transformed Karnilla the Norn Queen into a bird. Utgard-Loki first encountered the Asgardian gods Thor and Loki many centuries ago when the two gods came to his castle. Utgard-Loki demanded that they perform a series of what appeared to be simple feats, which in actuality proved immensely difficult. Using his magical powers of illusion, Utgard-Loki had disguised the objects of the feats that he had Thor and Loki to perform. Hence, in lifting appeared to be a cat's paw, Thor actually was lifting the immense bulk of Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent. Thor and Loki fared impressively in coping with these challenges, despite Utgard-Loki's deceptions. | Abilities = With some exceptions, like the swordsman Hagen, giants are not highly skilled in the arts of combat, but their sheer size and strength make them formidable opponents even for the Asgardian gods. | AvgStrength = Giants possess superhuman strength and resistance to physical injury. (The flesh and bone of the giants of Jotunheim are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight.) They are extremely long-lived, but their life spans are not as long as those of the Asgardian gods, who have been able to extend their lives through consumption of the enchanted apples of Idunn. | Weaknesses = Heat: When exposed to extreme heat frost giants will start to shrink in size but if they return to the cold climate of Jotunheim they will eventually grow back to their normal size. | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Giants tend to lead a simple existence as hunters and gatherers. | CulturalTraits = They have a warlike culture, and their envy of the Asgardians has caused them to go to war with Asgard repeatedly over the millennia. | Representatives = See List of Frost Giants | Notes = * Frost Giants and Ice Giants are very, very often confused by writers and artists in comics, but are extremely easy to tell apart. The confusion and interchangeability of the two terms are seemingly due to the close relations in the evolution from the Ice Giants to the Frost ones. ** Frost Giants are also sometimes confused with Storm Giants. Loki himself is sometimes stated to be a Storm Giant. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Giants of Jotunheim